<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snow day by Lights_on_my_wall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147745">snow day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lights_on_my_wall/pseuds/Lights_on_my_wall'>Lights_on_my_wall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lights_on_my_wall/pseuds/Lights_on_my_wall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>umm...idk it's a snow day and they do snow day things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snow day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will add onto this but I was really going through the whole chapter 37-39 depression and needed to write this so enjoy what I have so far.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiiragi loved snow days. Like he loved them so much. If he knew there was a chance to get a school day he would be sure to get up early to check the news before any of his friends found out so he could be the person to deliver the good news to all his friends. Because he was a good person. (and totally not to make up for the fact that he needs to make his friends happy so they don’t abandon him…do I hear abandonment issues?) Anyways…it was snowing fairly hard before he went to sleep so he had set his alarm a little earlier so that he could wake up early to check online. Waking up was the hard part he along with most other people had already know that school had been delayed so he could technically just sit around for an extra hour or two then check but that defeats the point of setting the early alarm so he rolled out of bed begrudgingly to start walking out to where his mom had been watching the news and working from home because…pandemic. </p><p>	“Why are you up so early you don’t have school today have you looked outside?” His mom said without even looking up from her work. </p><p>	“Really? You aren’t just messing with me right?” Hiiragi had said knowing that his mom was the type to pull shit like that. Saying you didn’t have school getting your hopes up just to destroy it.</p><p>	“Yup I can show you the email.” She responded opening her phone to an email. </p><p>	While this should have been enough proof Hiiragi had decided to check the school's Twitter too just to be sure. Sure enough, the school actually was closed and he had gotten up for no reason. Almost no reason he remembered texting several friends about the news leaving out Shizusumi for two reasons. </p><p>1. Waking up Shizusumi on a day where he was technically given the option to sleep in was a death wish.<br/>
and<br/>
2. Hiiragi had a very strict routine for snow days concerning Shizusumi that he had to stick to.</p><p>	To stay on schedule Hiiragi quickly grabbed a muffin and ate it before putting on an extra layer of pretty much everything before leaving for Shizusumi’s house. He had always lived very close which was very lucky seeing that he was a foster kid and had moved houses from when they had first met and Shizusumi joined the group. Hiiragi was very close with Shizusumi’s family more so than Shizusumi himself he thought so he knew he would be able to get in because he knew where the extra key was. Hiiragi of course let himself in but not before forming a large ball of snow lightly packed so that it wouldn't hurt when thrown. He very quickly slid his shoes off and ran up to where Shizusumi was peaceful sleeping in his warm bed under his dry blankets…that was going to change very fast. Hiiragi tried to get closer to be sure not to miss and throw it as accurately as possible at Shizusumis's face.</p><p>	“Wake up we have no school and I'm bored,” Hiiragi said backing up so that he would have room to run if Shizusumi got up and tried to thrown snow back at him.</p><p>	“Hiiragi…why can’t you just let me sleep,” Shizusumi said with a sigh grabbing some snow and tossing it lazily at Hiiragi who laughed in relief after finding out he wasn’t going to die for waking him up. “Did you at least bring food?” Shizusumi said sitting up brushing the snow off him.</p><p>	“No, but we can go out and eat with Mafuyu and it because they don’t have school either,” Hiiragi said empathizing “it”.</p><p>	“You mean Uenoyama? Shizusumi asked getting out of bed and walking around his room gathering clothes to wear. “Also is that mine?” Shizusumi added pointing at Hiiragis sweatshirt which was definitely stolen.</p><p>	“Ya and?” Hiiragi said before grabbing his phone to text Mafuyu and Uenoyama to meet up with them.</p><p>	After some talking and catching up with Shizusumi’s foster family they decided to start walking to the train station.</p><p>	“You know they do want the best for you,” Hiiragi said talking about Shizusumi’s foster parents.</p><p>	“Hm?” Shizusumi said in response “is that what you think?” He added trying to avoid any conversation about it while also trying to distract Hiiragi enough to give him time to grab some snow.</p><p>	“I mean ya? Of course, I don’t really know anything about the whole fos-“ Hiiragi begone but stopped to yell and move around trying to get the snow Shizusumi had just put down the back of his shirt(s). </p><p>	“That’s for this morning.” Shizusumi had said</p><p>	“Well, now I’m cold!” Hiiragi yelled back pouting only getting a laugh in return “See feel my hands!” Hiiragi added shoving his hands under Shizusumis shirt collar so that his cold hands could touch Shizusumis neck.</p><p>	Shizusumi moved away pulled Hiiragis's hand out from his shirt. “That was just mean I didn’t even put snow on your hands I put it down your back,” Shizusumi said grabbing Hiiragis's hands and putting them in his pocket so that both of their hands would stay warm.</p><p>	Soon enough they got close to the train station and both of their hands were back in the cold winter air while waiting for the train.</p><p>	“Mafuyu said that they would be there and that if we didn’t have plans for the day we should all just hang out is that cool with you?” Hiiragi said looking up to Shizusumi who just nodded in agreement before the train pulled up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>